


kyungsoo, lahat yan. (pati puso mo)

by licksehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, highschool!au, medj crack idk
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licksehun/pseuds/licksehun
Summary: tuwing recess, isang tao lang ang laging hinahanap upang pakyawin ang mga graham balls nito— si kyungsoo. pero si jongin, hindi nagpapatalo, handang pakyawin ang paninda ni kyungsoo para lang makuha ang number nito, at tanungin kung pwede ba makuha ang puso nito.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	kyungsoo, lahat yan. (pati puso mo)

**Author's Note:**

> maraming salamat sa opportunity na ito! na-enjoy ko ang pagsulat, sana sa susunod ulit. 
> 
> enjoy! ❤️

isang panibagong umaga nanaman sa STEM-A, nakakapagod. andaming iniwang reqs ng kanilang guro na tila bang hindi na magkikita sa susunod na bukas, at isang panibagong pagsubok nanaman kay jongin na makipag-unahan sa pagkuha ng graham balls ni kyungsoo sa klase. 

tag-3 ang isa. sa isang linggo, 2-3 beses nagbebenta si kyungsoo, at talagang inaabangan ito ng kanyang mga kapwa kaklase. masarap naman kasi talaga. bukod sa mura pa, masarap. hindi tinipid. 

tumunog ang bell na naghuhudyat na recess na nila. tangina jongin, eto na!! 

eto ang pinaka nakakatawang scenario sa classroom, talagang dinudumog si kyungsoo. kung mayroon mang sisilip na guro mula sa pintuan nila ay aakalain nilang may malaking grupo na nagchichismisan habang nagtutulakan pa ito. 

“RECESS NAAAAAAAA KYUNGSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 5 GRAHAM!!!!!!!” sigaw ni Sehun. 

isa-isang tumayo ang mga kaklase nila (syempre si jongin kasama), nag-uunahan sa harapan kung saan nakaupo si kyungsoo. 

kung sinu-swerte nga naman, si jongin ang nauna sa pila. 

“sorry guys, ibalato niyo na saakin ito.” sabi ni jongin. 

alam naman sa buong klase na gusto niya si kyungsoo. hindi naman mapagkakaila. maski si kyungsoo ay naririnig din ang tungkol rito, syempre hindi siya naniniwala. 

kung tutuusin, hindi naman imposible magustuhan si jongin. matalino, isa sa representative ng school na lumalaban outside for dance contest, isa ring varsity football player ang binata. (at syempre, yummerz.) 

napatitig naman si jongin kay kyungsoo. 

/ang ganda talaga ng baby ko/

“a-ah, kyungsoo. graham balls, lahat. lahat yan.” sabi ni jongin, nagkakamot pa ng ulo. 

nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni kyungsoo. 

“ha? lahat talaga, jongin?” di makapaniwalang tanong ni kyungsoo. 

150 pcs. kasi ang ginawa niyang graham balls ngayon. 

narinig naman ni jongin at kyungsoo ang mga reklamo sa kanyang likuran. 

at muling inulit, “ibalato niyo na saakin ito.” 

“tangina mo jongin sugapa ka bakit lahat!! magtira ka naman kahit konti!!” sabi ni chanyeol. 

hindi ito pinansin ni jongin, okay lang yan mga dudez. tropa tropa naman sila dito. 

“jongin tangina mooooo ilibre mo nalang kami!! penge nalang graham balls!!” sabi ni sehun.

tinignan naman nito ni jongin. 

nakatayo pa rin siya sa harapan ni kyungsoo. 

“sige, pero sa isang kundisyon.” sabi ni jongin. 

lumapit pa ito kay kyungsoo, tinapat niya ang mukha niya. 

tinitigan ni jongin si kyungsoo mata sa mata. 

hindi maipagkakaila ang ilang na nararamdaman ni kyungsoo. 

bakit!! sobrang!! lapit!!! 

“ililibre ko kayo pag....” lumapit si jongin sa mukha ni kyungsoo. 

“pag???” sabi ni sehun. 

tangina, sugapa talaga ang gago. pero alam na niya ito, go jongin!! idadasal nalang niya sa graham balls ang kapalaran ng kaibigan. 

“pag binigay ni kyungsoo ang number niya at pumayag ihatid ko siya sa bahay niya mamayang uwian.” linabas naman ni jongin ang nakakasilaw niyang ngiti. 

napalunok si kyungsoo. 

ang bango ng hininga. 

hindi siya makahinga. 

ang lakas nang kabog ng puso niya, tangina mo jongin!! 

at tuluyan na ngang napahiyaw ang klase. 

lalo tuloy na-pressure si kyungsoo. 

“j-jongin ano bang sinasabi mo..” bulong ni kyungsoo. 

“gusto kitang ligawan, kyungsoo. kung iyong mamarapatin. liligawan kita..” inaamin ni jongin na kinakabahan siya. 

pero andito na siya, ganito kalapit si kyungsoo sakanya. 

hindi na niya kaya, it’s either he’ll grab the chance or hindi na ito ulit mangyayari pa.

“tanginaaaaa, wooooh!! go jongin!!! kYUNGSOO SABIHIN MO SALAMAT SHOPEE OO NA YAN OO NA YAN!! TULI NA YANG SI JONGIN!!” sigaw ni chanyeol sa likod. 

tangina talaga ng mga tropa ni jongin, hindi niya alam kung maiinis ba ito kasi ang lakas mang-asar o matutuwa dahil supportado ang mga kaibigan nito. 

maging ang mga kaklase nila. kunwari hindi stress kanina ang STEM-A. nakakakilig ang mga pangyayari.

tumingin ulit si jongin sa mga mata ni kyungsoo, 

“may i court you? we’ll take things slow. pangako yan, kyung. please, give me a chance..” nakikita ni kyungsoo kung gaano nagmamakaawa ang mata ng binata. 

huminga muna ng malalim si kyungsoo, 

“sige.” 

at sabay sabay na ngang humiyaw ang kaklase nito. may nagbabato pa nga ng notebook. 

“talaga?” hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni jongin sa kanyang kaharap. 

kung gaano ka pogi ang ngiti ni jongin kanina, mas pogi siya ngayon, abot mata ang mga ngiti nito. 

hindi makahinga si kyungsoo. 

ang gwapo. 

ang sarap mahalin. 

ngumiti si kyungsoo at nag-hum as response. 

hindi makapaniwala si jongin. 

“salamat, hindi mo alam kung gaano mo ako napasaya. i’ll do my best.” sabi ni jongin at hindi matanggal ang ngiti nito sa labi. 

“ang graham balls, bibilhin mo pa ba?” sabi ni kyungsoo. 

nadala kasi sa emosyon si jongin at nakalimutan ang tungkol dito. 

“oo, eto bayad..” inabot ni kyungsoo ang 450 pesos. 

“salamat kyungsoo, salamat talaga. pahiram muna nitong lalagyanan mo, ibabalik ko nalang.” sabi ni jongin 

“okay.. lalabas muna ako, kakain lang.” 

“wait, sasamahan kita!” 

nabigla naman si kyungsoo. shet ang bilis mo ha!! 

“okay..”

magpapakipot pa ba siya. 

agad na pumunta si jongin sa likod at ibinigay kay sehun at chanyeol ang graham balls. 

“ayan na tangina niyo, salamat. magtira kayo para saken.” sabi ni jongin sa mga kaibigan. 

inapir-an naman siya ng mga kaibigan niya. 

shet, sa wakas! hindi na single (slight) ang kanilang kaibigan.

agad namang pinuntahan ni jongin si kyungsoo at sinamahan sa canteen. 

bago pa sila lumabas sa pinto, narinig niya ang dalawang kaibigan. 

“ANG BILIS MO TALAGA TOL, NINONG AKO HA!!!” sigaw ng dalawa.

tangina talaga netong dalawang to. 

napatawa nalang ang dalawang magkasama.

agad naman itinaas ni jongin ang kanyang middle finger saka isinara ang pinto. 

“let’s go?” ngiti ni jongin sakanya. 

“hmm. tara..” sabi ni kyungsoo, nakangiti.

natutunaw si jongin. 

— 

malaking pasalamat sa graham balls, nagkalove life si kyungsoo. 

agad na nagta-type si kyungsoo sa kanyang cellphone. 

“singolets no more, bitches.” at sinend kay jongdae at baekhyun— ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan. 

sunod sunod na reply ang kanyang natanggap.  
/TANGINA MO MAGKWENTO KA/ /NARINIG KO ANG NANGYARI DAHIL USAP USAPAN KAYO SA HALLWAY!!/ /BUTI NALANG NAGTEXT SI CHANYEOL AT SINABI ANG NANGYARI!!!!/ 

napa-iling siya. 

tanginang graham balls yan, salamat.


End file.
